Grand Anchorite Almonen
Grand Anchorite Almonen is a draenei priest located in the center dome of the Terrace of Light in Shattrath City. Prior to Patch 2.4.0, Almonen was affiliated with the Aldor, whose troops were seen in battle practice around the central dome, and he would speak to Aldor initiates about the nature of the Holy Light. Since Patch 2.4.0, he has joined the Shattered Sun Offensive and can be seen addressing Shattered Sun troops before they are sent to the Isle of Quel'Danas to battle the forces of Kil'jaeden. Quotes Speaking to the troops of the Shattered Sun Offensive: :I've been observing your training, my young brothers and sisters. :I've not seen a more well-trained group of soldiers in all my years. :The time has now come for you to face our enemies on the field of battle. As I speak our brothers and sisters fight to fend off the forces of Kil'jaeden on the isle of Quel'Danas. :As you all well know, the path of our people has not been an enviable one. Blood elf and draenei alike have been tested. :Conflict and strife have been our constant companions for as long as any of us can remember. :For countless years, and across the faces of many worlds, draenei have yearned to better embrace the Light and put an end to darkness. So too have our Scryer brethren held such ambition. :At last my noble brothers and sisters, our time is at hand! :A moment ago, you knelt as recruits... :Now, with my blessing, you arise as true sons of the Light! Go forth my brothers, and may your light pierce the darkness! The Deceiver must be brought to justice! Speaking to Shattered Sun initiates: :Friends, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to the temple today. :A'dal has been most generous in his revelations to me, a humble servant of the light. :In accordance with my divine calling, I must share these revealed truths to all who would hear. :It has been made known to me that inside each of us, the Light resides... :...that it is a gift, given freely to all naturally born beings. :It manifests itself as a feeling, small at first and easily ignored, that confirms truths and subtly prods one to do good. :Simple kindnesses, charitable deeds, service to those in need. These are all fruits of the Light. :It rewards those who heed its promptings with blessings, both seen and unseen. :Personal reservoirs of hope and faith are strengthened, and one's capacity for greater light increases. :Over the course of time, through obedience to the Light's guidance, one becomes more sensitive to its voice, and its power. :Great is the healing and blessing power of the Light's most diligent followers. :Sadly, there are those who wander through mortality in defiance of the Light. :From these the Light withdraws, until only darkness remains. :Where there is no light, despair, loathing and rage thrive. :We are born into a perilous age, where the forces of darkness are determined to bring about our destruction. :These are the times to find yourselves in unison with the Light. :Hear my words, and let the Light inside of you confirm the truth of them. :Embrace the light that is in you, my friends! Deny yourself all darkness... :We must endure these trying times faithfully, and one day we will find ourselves victorious. :By the naaru, may it be so. Patch changes :Moved from Aldor to Shattered Sun Offensive. External links Category:Draenei Category:Shattrath City NPCs